rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Clever Flame
Category:LDDD Characters Basic Information Name: Clever Flame Concept: Performer - Warrior - Smith Player: Esbilon Contact Info AIM: Esbilon Email: doonesbury@gmail.com Motivation Exalt Type: Solar Caste: Twilight Age: 19 Anima: A great wave of fire that seems to carry him and strikes anyone he strikes History The Worthy Troupe of Joyous Companions was a travelling fair, circus and theater group. They travelled the length and breadth of the Hundred Kingdoms, performing where they were welcome and leaving quietly where they were not. It was in this company that the boy Clever Flame was born. He was taught the skills of a trooper, how to act, how to sing and how to play the lute. But also less obvious things, how to fence so as to better portray that on the stage, and it was a handy thing to know when bandits attacked the troupe, and how to repair the wagons when they broke. He learned all these things with joy, for his teachers were his friends and the teaching interesting. But such joy never lasts. One day when he had gone into the woods to gather kindling for the fire, he wandered further off than had been his intention, and darkness began to fall. He hurried home, but as he approached the camp, he sensed that something was off, there was a slight glare in the twilight sky, and the smell was slightly off. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and a shiver ran down his spine. Going the long way around, he approached the camp from the other side of the woods, staying out of sight until he got closer. Then he saw; the wagons were destroyed, the wheels broken, the contents torn out of them and the people, his friends and companions, slaughtered. He felt rage boiling inside him, who could have done this? Who could have wrought such destruction? As he sneaked further on, he noticed a body, slowly realization dawned on him, that tunic, and those legs not quite of the same length, and that long flame-red hair he shared. It was his father, as he came upon him, he saw that his father's face had been stripped from his head and looking up he saw three horrid shapes dancing around a fire in the middle of the camp. In one flash he noticed one of them facing in his direction and saw his father's face upon this figure. Screaming with rage he draw his father's sword and as the very last rays of sunlight touched the horizon, he leapt up, carried by a wave of golden fire and with one mighty swing, struck down the apparition, carrying his father's face. The other two figures, shocked by this turned on him and drew thin, green swords, which seemed to be fashioned of a cross between spider webs and glass. They came upon him, but he carried in his heart a righteous fury that was almost tangible, and on his brow he carried the mark of the Unconquered Sun, so none could stand before him. He smashed their fragile, glass-like bodies to pieces with his father's sword and then when his rage had abated, he looked at the devastation around him. He saw the bodies and homes of his friends in ruins, and he saw the figure carrying his father's face slain by his hand, he saw all this, and with a torrent of tears streaming down his face, he ran into the woods. He ran and ran, heedless of direction and danger. But his feet were guided by the hand of the Unconquered Sun, so he did not falter, and he did not fall. When the first rays of light shone upon the forest floor, he found himself in front of a great white ziggurat, reflecting the sunlight shining upon it. As he looked upon it, his tears began to dry and he knew that he had come home. He found the hidden entrance as if he had gone that way a thousand times before, and somewhere in the back of his head, he knew that he had. Inside he found massive archives, training facilities and a forge. He immersed himself in these things, studying, hammering and bettering himself for a long, long time. Until one day, he knew that it was time for him to leave. He went into the deepest region of his Manse, and there he found two things that had been waiting for him, a great golden hammer, forged in resemblance of a smith's tool, but shaped and balanced for war. And he also found the hearthstone of the manse, inserting this in his hammer; he gathered his few belongings and set out. Appearance and Personality Flame is a well muscled, wiry young man with short, unruly fiery red hair. His eyes are piercing green and he carries himself with strength and pride. His personality is a strange mix of the carefree trouper he was born as, combined with the bitterness and lack of faith in the world that comes with losing ones parents as a child, and the patience and dedication of a craftsman. Attributes Physical (Primary) Strength 4 Dexterity 5 Stamina 2 Social (Tertiary) Charisma 3 Manipulation 2 Appearance 2 Mental (Secondary) Perception 3 Intelligence 4 Wits 3 Abilities DAWN Archery Martial Arts Melee 5 (Great Hammer + 3) Thrown War 1 ZENITH Integrity 1 Performance 3 (Storytelling +1) Presence Resistance 1 Survival 1 TWILIGHT Craft (Exalted) 5 Investigation ''' '''Lore 3 Medicine ''' '''Occult 2 NIGHT Athletics 3 Awareness 3 Dodge Larceny Stealth 1 ECLIPSE Bureaucracy Linguistics 1 Ride Sail Socialize Languages Native Language: Rivertongue (Hundred Kingdoms) Language 1: High Realm Language 2 Language 3 Language 4 Language 5 Backgrounds Artifact 3 Manse 3 Resources 1 Artifacts Divine Reshaper's Hammer Artifact 3 Grand Goremaul Manses White Rock of the Woods * Earth Manse 3 * Hearthstone: Cold Iron Rock (Improved Cold Iron Bauble OC 89) **Deals aggravated damage to Fair Folk and Wyld mutants with at least 6 points of mutations caused by the Wyld **-1 external penalty to Fair Folk powers used against bearer **3 yard radius around bearer counts as 1 level lower wyld (bordermarches count as non-wyld, middlemarches as bordermarches etc.) * Powers ** Archive ** Provider ** Magical Conveniences Charms Dawn Charms Melee Charms * Second Melee Excellency (Core; 183) ** Infinate Melee Mastery (Core; 184-185) ** Melee Essence Flow (Core; 185) ** One Weapon, Two Blows (Core; 191) *** Peony Blossom Attack (Core; 191) Zenith Charms Performance Charms * Second Performance Excellency (Core; 183) * Respect Commanding Attitude (Core 202) Twilight Charms Crafts Charms * Second Crafts Excellency (Core; 183) ** Craftsman Needs No Tools (Core; 213) *** Words-As-Workshop Method (OC; 28) ** Crack Mending Technique (Core; 212) Night Charms Athletics Charms * Monkey Leap Technique (Core; 223) Eclipse Charms Charm Details Equipment Mundane Equipment Perfect Reinforced Breastplate Soak Mobility Fatigue Tags +9L/+8B -1 0 - Excellent Knife Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags 5 +2 +3L +1 3 - T 12 7L 6 Clothes *Ordinary travelling clothes **Dark green cloak with many pockets and hood Magical Equipment Divine Reshaper's Hammer Artifact Grand Goremaul Speed Accuracy Damage Defense Rate Minimums Tags 5 +3 +16L/5 0 2 Str 4 2, O, P, R 16 20L/5 6 * Attune Cost: 8 * Hearthstone Slots: 1 (1 used) Vital Information Willpower 6/6 Virtues Compassion 2/2 Conviction 3/3 Temperance 1/1 Valor 3/3 (Primary) Limit 0/10 Virtue Flaw: Foolhardy Contempt * The character knows no fear. He places himself in the forefront of battle, thoughtlessly challenges enemies to single combat, volunteers for all dangeroues missions and won't retreat under any circumstances. * Partial Control: The character is without fear, but not without sense. He can retreat if tactically advisable and needn't rush heedlesly into combat. However, he leads all charges and does not take personal risk into consideation when making plans. * Duration: One full day * Limit Break Condition: The character fights against losing odds, is challenged to single combat by a foe or otherwise has an opportunity to prove his bravery. Combat Statistics Defense Values Dodge DV 5 Dodge DV is (Dexterity + Dodge + Essence if 2 or greater)/2, round up Parry DV 6 Parry is rated as (Dexterity + Ability + Weapon Defense Bonus)/2, round up. Mental Dodge DV 6 Mental Dodge is calculated as (Willpower + Integrity + Pertinent Specialty + Essence)/2 In this instance, Willpower is treated as an Attribute for determining Charm bonus maximums, round up. Mental Parry DV 3 Mental Parry DV is calculated as the higher of Charisma or Manipulation + the highest of Investigation, Performance or Presence, plus any pertinent specializations, divided by two, rounded up. (Mathematically, that's (Attribute + Ability + Specialization)/2, rounded up. Stunts must be appropriate to the attribute/ability combination used. (You may use a sub-optimal ability at any time on your own behest.) Soak Please delineate your Soak values numerically, and in parenthesis after your nominal Soak values, the value of Soak that would apply against a Piercing attack. (Ex. If your Natural Lethal Soak before armor is 3 (thus indication that you probably have Stamina 3), and your armor adds 6 points of Lethal soak, you would write Lethal Soak 9(6) . Remember: Natural Soak, unless specifically allowed, does not apply against Aggrevated soak, so in the example above, you would only write Aggravated Soak 6(3) - a very good reason not to be hit by anything capable of dealing Aggravated damage!) Bashing Soak 10 (6) Lethal Soak 10 (5) Aggravated Soak 9 (4) Health 7/7 For brief reference (so it will appear in the table of contents), list your health levels in the Health entry as your current health levels versus your temporary health levels (Ex, if you had no applications of the Ox-Body Charm and one box of wound, you would list 6/7.) For completion, track your Health levels here – a bracketed box which is empty is undamaged, one with a B has been filled with a Bashing wound, one with an L has been filled with a Lethal wound, and one with an A has been filled with an Aggravated wound. Add additional boxes as necessary, remember to preserve line break formatting. Remember to add Dying boxes equal to your Stamina. ~0 [ ] ~1 [ ] [ ] ~2 [ ] [ ] ~4 [ ] Incapacitated [ ] Dying [ ] [ ] [ ] Essence 4 Personal Pool: 18/18 Peripheral Pool: 35/43 Committed: 8 Peripheral * Divine Reshaper's Hammer: 8 Other Information Use the space provided to track additional information about your character. Intimacies 1. Postive intimacy towards travelling groups, be it merchants, troupers or even bandits. This intimacy is towards their travelling, and not to the other parts of their professions. 2. Negative intimacy towards bad craftsmanship and sloppiness in endavours. Experience 1/50 Experience Point Gain Starting bonus 50 Experience Point Expenditure Essence 4 - 24 Melee Essence Flow - 8 Words-As-Workshop Method - 8 Perception 3 - 8 Occult 2 - 1 Various OOC Notes And finally, use this space to track any other information you want to keep track of. Build Notes I need to get a perfect Defense, either Melee (24 xp + 8 xp), Resistance (20 xp + 28 xp) or Dodge (35 xp) **Dipping Swallow Defense (Core; 192) - 8 ***Bulwark Stance (Core; 193) - 8 ****Heavenly Guardian Defense (Core; 193) - 8 *****Protection of Celestial Bliss (Core; 194) - 8 Resistance 2 - 1 Resistance 3 - 3 *Durability of Oak Meditation (Core; 206) - 8 **Iron Skin Concentration (Core; 207) - 8 Resistance 4 - 5 Resistance 5 - 7 **Spirit Strengthens the Skin (Core; 207) - 8 ***Adamant Skin Technique (Core; 207) - 8 Dodge 1 - 3 Dodge 2 - 2 Dodge 3 - 4 Dodge 4 - 6 *Shadow Over Water (Core; 227) - 10 **Seven Shadows Evasion (Core; 227) - 10 For crafting purposes I need (47 xp + 52 xp + 68 xp + 19 xp) Occult 3 - 3 Perception 4 - 12 Intelligence 5 - 16 Perception 5 - 16 *2nd Lore Excellency (Core; 184) - 8 Lore 4 - 5 Lore 5 - 7 *Chaos-Repelling Patter (Core; 216) - 8 *3rd Lore Excellency (Core; 185) - 8 **Wyld-Shaping Technique (Core; 216) - 8 ***Wyld Cauldron Technology (Core; 217) - 8 Occult 4 - 5 Occult 5 - 7 Essence 5 - 32 *Infinte Craft Mastery (Core; 184-185)- 8 ***Wonder-Forging Genious (OC; 29) - 8 ***Wonder-Forging Genious (OC; 29) - 8 Craft(Magitech) 1-5 - 19 To be a good general (57 xp) and recruiter (21 xp) I need War 2 - 1 War 3 - 3 *Mob Dispersing Rebuke (Core; 197) - 8 **Fury-Inciting Presence (Core; 197) - 8 *2nd War Excellency (Core; 183) - 8 **Rout-Stemming Gesture (Core; 197) - 8 War 4 - 5 ***Heroism-Encouraging Presence (Core; 197) - 8 ****Tiger Warrior Training Technique (Core; 198) - 8 Presence 4 - 5 **Heart-Compelling Method (Core; 202) - 8 ***Husband-Seducing Demon Dance (Core; 203) - 8 To improve my offensive melee combat skills I need (32 xp) ''' ****Iron Whirlwind Attack (Core; 191) - 8 *****Invincible Fury of the Dawn (Core; 191) - 8 **Hungry Tiger Technique (Core; 190) - 8 ***Fire and Stones Strike (Core; 190) - 8 '''Useful stuff that does not have a purpose as such *Essence-Gathering Temper (Core; 207) - 8 **Willpower-Enhancing Spirit (Core; 207) - 8 *Ox-Body Technique (Core; 208) - 5x8 *Sagacious Reading of Intent (Core; 233) - 8 Sorcery, because every Twilight needs it *Terrestrial Circle Sorcery (Core; 220) - 8 Demon of the First Circle (Core; 252) - 8 Emerald Countermagic (Core; 253) - 8 Infallible Messenger (Core; 254) - 8 Burnig Eyes of the Offender (WT; 39) - 8 Calling the Stalwart Servitor (WT; 39) - 8 Emerald Circle Banishment (WT; 44) - 8 Food from the Aerial Table (WT; 47) - 8 Incantation of Effective Restoration (WT; 49) - 8 Private Plaza of Downcast Eyes (WT; 55) - 8 Raising the Earth's Bones (WT; 56) - 8 Ritual of Elemental Empowerment (WT; 57) - 8 Sleep of Stony Safety (WT; 58) - 8 The Spy Who Walks in Darkness (WT; 62) - 8 Unbreakable Bones of Stone (WT; 67) - 8 **Celestial Circle Sorcery (Core; 220) - 8 Demon of the Second Circle (Core; 255) - 8 Sapphire Countermagic (Core; 256) - 8 The Crumbling Walls (WT; 70) - 8 The Faithful Ally (WT; 71) - 8 God-Forged Champion of War (WT; 72) - 8 Imbue Amalgram (WT; 74) - 8 Ivory Orchid Pavillion (WT; 76) - 8 Sapphire Circle Banishment (WT; 80) - 8 Whirlwind of Fate (WT; 86) - 8 ***Solar Cicle Sorcery (Core; 221) - 8 Adamant Countermagic (Core; 257) - 8 Demon of the Third Circle (Core; 257) - 8 Adamant Circle Banishment (WT; 87) - 8